


but here's what really happened

by cluecumber



Category: Clue (1985)
Genre: Boyfriends, Happy Ending, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Soft Boy Hours, ending 3 but also not ending 3, i have no clue what i'm doing soou, idk what else to tag..., pls i am trying to be consistent with tenses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluecumber/pseuds/cluecumber
Summary: alternative 4th ending where mr.green And wadsworth are working for the fbi, amongst other things
Relationships: Mr. Green/Wadsworth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	but here's what really happened

**Author's Note:**

> recently i rewatched the clue movie and was kinda thinking "hmm interesting" so i decided to write this. the pacing might be kinda weird but i havent written ,,, Anything in a year so i'm kinda rusty..

Everyone heard the scream. Everyone had quickly rushed from the floor they were assigned, following the sound of the continuous screams until they reached the lounge door. Professor Plum and Mrs.Peacock came up from the cellar, Mrs.White and Colonel Mustard came down from the second floor, and Mr.Green and Wadsworth came all the way from the attic.  
"Where's the key?" Plum asked. Wadsworth searched all his pockets,"I don't have it."  
Plum turned to Green,"Well,open it."  
"The key is missing!" Green reminded him.  
"Don't worry about the key, just open the door!"  
Green grabbed Plum by the collar and lifted him,"I can't open the door without the key!" He dropped Plum as the other guests stared in awe.  
"Well," Wadsworth started backing up," There's only one way to do this, I'm going to have to break the door down." Wadsworth had gotten a running start before slamming his shoulder into the door, but it had not budged. Wadsworth slowly fell to the ground, clutching his arm in pain as Green ran over to him. He helped Wadsworth up as all the others tried to get the girls out of the lounge. Wadsworth and Green were sat on the bottom of the large staircase, watching the others panic. Then White ran into the study and came back out with the revolver. She had shot one bullet through the top of the door as a warning before shooting the two keyholes.  
"Come out! It's open!" she called. Scarlet and Yvette slowly opened the doors before walking out. Once everyone had assured the two girls safety, they turned back to Wadsworth and Green. Finding it awfully strange how causal and close they were with each other.  
"Why were you screaming?" Peacock turned her attention back to the lounge.  
"Look!" Yvette yelled, pointing at the dead motorist. Everyone stood at the door, looking in and seeing that the motorist had been lying on the ground, completely still.  
"Well how'd you two get in there if the door was locked?" Plum asked.  
"There was a passage that went from the conservatory to the lounge." Scarlet explained. Everyone nodded. Throughout the night, many more suspicious events occurred, the cop showing up and then dying, the singing telegram that was shot for some odd reason, and someone killing Yvette. Once they had discovered all the bodies, Wadsworth explained how they were all connected. The cook being Peacock's old cook, the cop being bribed by Scarlet so she could keep working, the motorist having worked with Mustard and knowing about how he got all his money, Yvette being Scarlet's employee while also being the woman White's husband had an affair with, and the singing telegram being the reason Plum lost his license.  
"Very well, I know who did it." Wadsworth announced, all the guests shocked.  
"You do?" they had all asked at the same time.  
"Yes, and I will tell you how it was all done." Wadsworth grinned,"but first, I have to take you through the events of the night." With that, Wadsworth began running around the spacious ground floor, explaining in as much detail the events that happened leading up to the murder. He exposed Professor Plum for killing Mr.Boddy after knowing he wasn't dead after the gun shot. And for killing the singing telegram out of fear. Then how Mrs.Peacock went for the cook, suspecting she was the one who ratted her out to Mr.Boddy. He called out Colonel Mustard for stealing the cupboard key from his pocket and using the wrench to kill the motorist. He then goes over Yvette's death. He talks about Mrs.White's jealousy over Yvette being her motive to strangle Yvette with the rope. Last, he mentions the cop. Miss Scarlet was the only person who was connected to the cop. She had taken the lead pipe and killed him while he was on the phone. 

Now that everyone had been exposed, Green took his glasses off. Simultaneously, Green and Wadsworth pulled badges from their suit pockets.  
"Are you a cop?" White asked.  
"No, I'm a plant." Green said.  
"I thought men like you were usually called a fruit." Scarlet said with a smirk.  
"What about you?" Plum pointed at Wadsworth.  
"Neither. Fbi." Wadsworth said.  
"So the call from earlier?" Mustard asked.  
"That's why he's on my phone."  
"Why were you two working together?" Peacock asked.  
"Oh, no reason." Green shrugged, him and Wadsworth giving each other knowing looks. He then walked up to the front door before pulling it open, letting a flurry of cops rush in.  
"Whodunit?" The chief asked. They all started talking, trying to blame one another until Wadsworth shouted,"They all did it!", silencing them.  
"Good work you two, now go on home and get some rest, we'll take it from here". The chief said, as the two men nodded and headed out. Green and Wadsworth walked to the car, Green opening the passenger side for Wadsworth to get in.  
"Oh what a gentleman." Wadsworth teased.  
"Of course." Green smiled. Once Green got into the drivers seat, they drove off. Once they were a considerable distance away, Wadsworth leaned over to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.  
"I love you."  
Green smiled, still looking at the road.  
"I love you too." With that, they drove the rest of the way home, enjoying the rest of their night.


End file.
